


texting in class

by pinkstitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chance Meetings, Chatting & Messaging, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freshman Year, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoom - Freeform, Zoom Meeting, long distance, mentions of coronavirus, text au, text fic, zoom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstitch/pseuds/pinkstitch
Summary: Keith and Lance are in their first year of college. Thanks to the pandemic, they've been forced to stay home for the semester. You can guess what happens next.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

(1:29) **hey, is this lance? it’s keith from psych. i asked one of your friends for your number earlier since i saw we’re going to be assigned partners.**

(1:32) **_Yeah! Hey!! Youre the guy with the camera off all the time right?_**

(1:33) **ha, yeah, guess so. doesn’t everyone else though?**

(1:33) **_Not me! I always keep it on. It makes u look friendly_**

(1:34) **aren’t i friendly?**

(1:34) ** _Lol!!!_**

(1:34) **what’s so funny?**

(1:36) **_Ohhhh. Nothing. Nevermind. So what did u need?_**

(1:37) **oh, i didn’t need anything yet. i just thought i’d give you my number so you can save it for later.**

(1:37) **_Awesome! I gtg now, but Ill see u in the next class, k?_**

(1:37) **gotcha.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little late to the fanfiction party and i haven't watched the show in like 2 years but this should be fun :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday A.M.**

I thought I could focus with online class.  
When my school announced we were going to be doing Zoom calls instead of in-person, I thought I would do just fine. Hell, I thought I would even _thrive_ here. I always kept to myself in high school anyway, how would this be any different at all? It gave me a pass to be anti-social and in my comfort zone.  
But now, I keep zoning out. I don’t listen to or absorb any of the information my professor is telling us. I don’t even take notes anymore.  


What’s gotten into me?  
  
Maybe I just need to restart my mind. Get more sleep at night, stop staying up so late. It’s so hard to stay motivated now. I’m in college, I need to get serious. But my mind and body are still in “extended vacation” mode.  
  
Maybe having that assigned partner will help. That’s the whole point of them, right? My professor assigned us all a “study buddy” to help us get through the adjustment of online schooling. He _also_ said it would help us make more friends in the class since there’s not as much socializing, but I really doubt I’ll go to him for anything but notes. Maybe not even that.

That’s when my eyes drifted to my assigned partner. Lance McClain. He was…Interesting? He always had something to say, even when nobody asked him. And he _constantly_ left his camera on. I had noticed him before, always running his fingers through his hair or straightening out his clothes. It was mildly infuriating. Nobody else cared that much about how they looked for a _video_ _call._ Especially when hardly anyone in any of my classes even leaves their camera on.

“Keith?”

Oh, crap. That’s me.

“Sorry, what was that? My internet cut out for a second there.” I lied.

“Oh, alright. No worries.” _Phew._ “We were just discussing the upcoming test for next week and everyone has answered aside from you. Have you received my email about it?”

I turn my mic off. I reply in the chat with a simple yes.

“Great. See you all on Monday.”

I sigh with relief as I see all of my classmates leaving. It’s about time. I click off of the call and close my laptop, letting myself sink into my cold sheets.

I almost drift away after a few minutes until I hear my phone vibrate next to me, waking me up.

  
I roll over, letting my laptop fall to my side as I grab my phone. Lance.

(11:20) _Hey. You alright?_

Huh.

(11:21) **yeah, why do you ask?**

(11:21) **_Oh, idk. You just sounded spacey in class. Need notes?_**

I bite my lip. I could use them. And besides, that’s what my partner was for.

(11:22) **sure, thanks. appreciate that.**

(11:22) **_No worries man!! I got u. Ill take pics rn for you!_**

I set my phone down next to me again. I guess that was nice of him to offer.

I sit up and open my laptop once again. I have far too many assignments to do, but I don’t think I can focus on them right now. I mean, if I really put my mind to it, maybe..

I hear my phone vibrate once more.

(11:24) **_Attachment: 4 Images_**

That was quick. I swipe to unlock my phone, viewing the notes. His handwriting was very messy, but it was legible. I couldn’t complain either, it was better than having no notes at all.

(11:24) **thanks, i appreciate that.**

(11:24) **_Of course!! Lemme know if u need anything else, k?_**

(11:25) **same for you haha**

(11:25) **_I’ll keep that in mind :)_**

I felt myself smile a little. At least I got a nice partner, that was a bonus.

⁎ ⁎ ⁎

**Friday P.M.**

(8:56) **_Hey you._**

(8:57) **oh, hey. whats up?**

(8:57) **_Nothing much, what about you?_**

(8:57) **just doing some studying here.. did you need something?**

(8:58) **_Oh. Nah. Just bored and figured Id text u. Whatcha studying?_**

(8:58) **for my math class. it’s kicking my butt aha**

(8:59) **_Sounds like a bummer_**

(8:59) **i guess it is. have you been studying for psych?**

(8:59) **thanks again for the notes btw, they’ve really helped me. i didn’t take any that day.**

(9:00) **_I havent )): no worries tho dude!! We all have our days_**

(9:01) **i guess that’s true. anyways, better get back to studying. you should do the same :P**

(9:01) **_Boo. Ok fine. Text me if u need any help or u get bored tho. I definitely wont be able to pay attention._**

(9:03) **lol, ok. see you later**

(9:03) **_Byeeee :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday P.M.**

(8:43) **_You ready for class tomorrow?_**

I looked over at my phone sitting on my bed. I was at my desk, but I didn’t want to get up. I let out a sigh and forced myself to get out of my chair.

(8:44) **i guess so. are you?**

(8:44) **_For sure!!! Ive been studying like, super hard._**

(8:44) **that much huh?**

(8:44) **_Yes!! I’m gunna ace the next quiz we have for sureee_**

(8:45) **i’m glad you’re so confident in yourself.**

(8:45) **_What’s that supposed to mean? You not confident?_**

(8:45) **i don’t know if you could say that..**

(8:46) **_You just need to give urself a boost of encouragement!_**

(8:46) **_Attachment: 1 Image_**

A gif of a cartoon cat giving a thumbs up appeared on my screen.

(8:46) **real cute. too bad i’m allergic to cats :P**

(8:46) **_Allergic!? TO CATS!?_**

(8:47) **i’m sorry..? i can’t control what my body rejects**

(8:47) **_I cant believe you would betray me like that ): <_**

I breathe out through my nostrils as a laugh. Yeah, right.

(8:47) **i didn’t realize it meant that much to you whether i not i like cats**

(8:47) **_It matters to me whether anyone likes cats! Theyre the best thing to ever happen to humans and Ill stand by that for the rest of my life )):_**

(8:48) **well, i’ll talk to my doctor about fixing my allergy then :p**

I walked back over to my desk and sat down there once again, letting myself sink down into my desk chair. It was a little rough to sit down on, but it did the job. I opened up my laptop and logged onto Canvas to check out what was due tomorrow.

(8:50) **_You better!! I wont accept a partner with an allergy to cats_**

(8:50) **ok lance**

(8:50) **shouldn’t you be finishing up assignments before they’re due tomorrow?**

(8:50) **_I already sent them in_**

(8:50) **_You havent yet??_**

Uh, no? Who sends in projects _that_ early?.. Probably people that have it together.

(8:51) **oh, yeah. i have. i just assumed you wouldn’t have yet**

(8:51) **_Well you assumed wrong my guy_**

(8:51) **_I send stuff in ASAP so that way my days r free_**

I glance up at my computer screen. That was a lot of due projects. I probably should have finished them earlier than this..

(8:52) **what do you do in your free time then? it’s not like we can go out places**

(8:52) **_I have a big family, so usually my time has been spent with them. We like to play games together_**

(8:52) **_What about you? What does ur family do?_**

I sat the phone down on the desk at that point, leaving Lance on read. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know.

But it still hurt.

⁎ ⁎ ⁎

(10:32) **_Hey Keith. U ok? You never replied to me_**

I saw my phone light up in the corner of my eye. I hit the button on the side of my phone to shut the screen off. I didn’t feel like talking anymore.  
I continued to type onto my laptop, I couldn’t take breaks right now. I had two more projects to turn in with only an hour and a half left. I turned my music up, my headphones hopefully blocking out any noise the phone may make.

(10:35) **_Its all good if ur busy tho. I just wanted to make sure youre ok and didnt fall asleep without setting alarms_**

I kept on writing. Lance can’t keep writing me like that, he was just a classmate that I saw two or three times a week on Zoom. And besides, why should I care whether he texts me or not?

I don’t.

(10:38) **_Ok, well.. Have a good night Keith_**

I don’t look up.

⁎ ⁎ ⁎

**Monday A.M.**

I’m finally taking notes for psych. It wasn’t okay for me to rely on my partner’s notes last time.   
It took a lot of work to get me to this university, and now more than ever I need to make sure I’m doing everything I can to pass and be successful, even if the circumstances are a lot different than I had expected them to be. If you had told me a year ago that I wouldn’t be able to attend school in-person because of a global pandemic, I would’ve called you crazy. Anyone would have.  
  
I glance up at the laptop screen for a moment, my eyes looking over the class. I see a few more people have their camera on today. Probably trying to show off how “put-together” and “happy” they are. Great for them I guess.

“Does anybody have questions or something to add?” I hear my professor ask.

“Actually, yes! But it’s not related to psychology.” I glance up at that voice, it sounding all too familiar.

_Lance._

  
He always had something to say. This was a perfect example of that. It doesn’t apply to the class? Then keep it to yourself! Don’t waste our time because you want to chit-chat with the teacher.

“Uh.. Yes, Lance?” My professor is obviously uncomfortable with this.

“I think we could use more participation in the class. Hardly anybody has their cameras on and it makes it feel really awkward and lonely for the rest of us.” Lance says as he smooths out his hair. “I mean, come on. It’s not _our_ faults we’re in a video call instead of on campus. We should all have to keep our cameras on so we have a sense of community and friendship!”

Of course.

“I’ll keep that suggestion in mind, Mr. McClain. Thank you for that. Anybody else?” I could see Lance smirking to someone off camera.

How could he suggest that? Most people don’t even turn their microphone on, how does he expect to get people to keep their camera on!? What a jerk. I know I won’t be turning it on.

(11:00) **Hey, Keith. Can I come by after work today? I’ll bring you food. I know it’s hard being in college.**

I read the text with a smile.

(11:01) **thanks, Shiro. i’ll see you tonight :)**

(11:01) **You got it.**

I can do this. I know I can. I just need to work hard and finish my assignments earlier so maybe I can work ahead. _  
“Stay one step ahead of the game.”_ I hear Shiro say in my head. I take a deep breath and continue on.

⁎ ⁎ ⁎

(12:02) **_Hey man, glad you made it to class. Was worried abt u :)_**

(12:03) **yeah, thanks.**

(12:03) **_What did u think of my lil speech? I was talking abt u if u didnt catch that_**

(12:04) **i didn’t really appreciate that. i don’t turn my camera on for a reason.**

(12:04) **_Come on! I just want to know what my partner looks like. Can u blame me? Ur a mystery man_**

(12:05) **mystery man??**

(12:05) **_Yeah! U see me every class but I’ve never seen u. It’s not fair ):_**

(12:05) **why does it matter so much to you? we’re not best friends, we’re partners.**

(12:08) **_Oh okay. Sorry dude. I’ll leave you alone_**

I reread the conversation a few times. I took it too far, didn’t I? Oh well. I’m not wrong. He shouldn’t want to get to know me _that_ badly. It was creepy.  
  
  
I leave him on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i feel not Great about this chapter? but i'm still getting used to writing! let me know if u have any advice or critiques <3 next chapter i'll have a better view of where i want it to go but the start is always rocky for me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday P.M.**

“So, how have classes been going?” Shiro asked me, looking up at me expectantly as he took a bite from his takeout Chinese food container as he sat on my couch.

  
“Good, I guess..” I shrug, avoiding his gaze. I wish he didn’t care so much.

“Are you sure? You usually aren’t _this_ quiet with me. Is something up?” I could feel his eyes on me still, pushing me to speak more. I didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t any of his business anyway, even if it was just him checking in on me.

“It’s just.. A lot harder than I expected. Especially since I can’t really talk to the professors one-on-one like I did with my teachers in high school.” I say quietly. “Everything is just out there in the open in front of everyone unless you specifically request to talk alone or email them. But it’s not that easy for me to do.”   


Shiro nods, setting his food down on the table. “Well..” He paused, looking thoughtful.

  
“It’s an adjustment, I know. It’s not fair that you have to go through this stuff.” He sighed.   


“You’re doing a lot better than I would if I was in your place. I wouldn’t have turned any assignments in.” I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn’t really help.   
  
“I wouldn’t say that. I haven’t been doing great with sending in assignments.. I crammed in a lot last night to just barely send them in on time.” I admitted, taking a bite out of my food. “It’s embarrassing. And then! Get this- my classmate, he told me that he sends in _all_ his assignments early. All of them! How?” I let myself vent. I deserve to.

  
“You’re talking to classmates?” Shiro asked, obviously not hearing anything else I said. “I mean, yeah. In my psychology class, my professor assigned us all a partner for the semester that we’re supposed to go to whenever we need help or something.” I explained. “It’s to help us ‘socialize’ despite the distance.”

  
“Oh, I see.. What’s his name?” Shiro was pushing back a smile. He obviously was happy that I’m socializing with people in class, even if it was forced. “It’s Lance or something.” I shrug it off, not wanting to bring up the text conversation from earlier. “We’ve only just texted a few times. He doesn’t even know what I look like. It’s purely school related.”

  
“Huh, okay..” Shiro nodded slowly, a small smile finally coming over his face. Of course. “Well, I think it’s great you have a partner. He sounds nice.” Shiro could tell I wasn’t comfortable with this topic. “You’ll have to introduce me someday. Do you know where he’s living?”

  
I thought on it for a minute. I know Lance had introduced himself in our first class, but I don’t remember where he said. “I’m not sure. Not here, though. Some other state.”  
“Hm.. That’s too bad. Maybe next semester when you guys go back, you can hangout.” Shiro suggested.

 _  
“If_ we go back, you mean.”

  
“I don’t see why you won’t.”

  
“Really, Shiro? You don’t see why we won’t?” I roll my eyes and gesture my hand at his mask sitting on the end table by the front door to my apartment.

  
“I guess you’re right.. Just be positive about it, that’s all we can do.” He sighed.

  
I watch him lean into the cushions. I missed hanging out with him.

  
“Anyways, that’s cool you have a new friend. Don’t mess it up, alright? He’s literally _forced_ to talk to you.” Shiro added, making me feel extra guilty about what I had done to Lance.  


“Yeah, for sure..” I looked at my phone sitting on the table. I probably should apologize to him, but it felt too soon. Maybe tomorrow..  


⁎ ⁎ ⁎

**Tuesday A.M.**   


  
(11:21) **_Hey, man. If you didn’t wanna be friends, that’s all u had to say. I get it. Dw about it. I’ll leave u alone from now on. I can even ask to switch partners if u want. Just let me know and I’ll ask tonight_**

(11:25) **hey. it’s not a big deal. i was just having a rough day and stuff. it’s cool if you want to get a new partner though.**

(11:25) **_What do you mean if I want to? you’re the one that keeps leaving me on read and lashing out_**

(11:26) **well yeah but**

I thought about what Shiro had said the night before. He _was_ right. I shouldn’t mess up one of the only chances I have to socialize with people in school this semester. Besides, Lance was trying _really_ hard to be friends. I should give him at least a little chance, right?

(11:27) **look, i took stuff out on you. uncool of me. its just easy to do that over text. i’m sorry and i don’t want to switch partners but you can if you want**

(11:28) **_Yeah, okay… I guess thats ok. Just.. dont do it again, ok? Please?_**

That was.. Oddly sad. Did it really make him that upset?

(11:30) **thanks. i won’t, i swear.**

(11:31) ** _How about to make it up to me you have to turn your camera on next class? :)_**

(11:32) **nope. not happening, sorry.**

(11:34) **_I’ll find a way to make you do it. I know I will._**

(11:35) **sounds like a threat tbh.**

(11:35) **_Oh, trust me. It is._**

(11:36) **i’m sure you’ll see me one day. it's not that important :p**

(11:37) **_I’ve already tried looking you up on instagram and twitter. I even tried facebook dude. Are u just nonexistent on social media???_**

(11:38) **pretty much i guess. kinda creepy that you’re looking me up online tho**

(11:39) **_So what, now its a crime to want to know more about my partner thats super secretive and broody?_**

(11:40) **i am not broody.**

(11:41) **_As far as I can tell u are_**

(11:41) **yeah ok but you’re super happy all the time. like dude chill it’s so early nobody should be that happy**

(11:42) **_U gotta learn to adapt to situations. Look on the positive side of things_**

(11:42) **easier said than done**

(11:42) **_I guess. Idk, its just something ive always done. i guess thats why its easy for me now_**

(11:43) **wish we were all that fortunate lol**

(11:43) **_U will be one day_**

(11:43) **_Oh I gotta go. Text u later ok? And dont worry about what happened earlier, i understand. Just be more open, k?_**

(11:44) **i’ll do my best. see you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i havent felt like writing so this kinda sucks but i hope it gets me back into it!!!


End file.
